Our passion
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Catherine and Sara... SMUT as always lol :
1. Interrupted

**This is specially written for Fish... Thanks for the constant inspiration to make us do a Cath/Sara fic :) tehe!!! ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer -- This has never happened... Probably will never happen... and from what we know... We still dont have anyone :'( the shame**

* * *

When Catherine walked into her office Sara was sat on the black couch in the corner of the room.

"Hey you." Catherine said closing and locking her door and dumping the files she had in her hands on the desk.

"Hey." Sara replied with a smile. Catherine sat beside her and gently kissed Sara's lips.

"I've missed you! I have to stop sending you out on so many cases." Catherine smiled.

"You are the boss." Sara grinned. Catherine smiled again and placed a had on the nape of Sara's neck. Her lips gently pressed against Sara's. As they were kissing, Sara's hands began to make their way to Catherine's buttons. Slowly, Sara undid the buttons one by one, when she finished, she broke the kiss and looked down at Catherine's black bra. She brought her face down and placed her lips between Catherine's breasts. Catherine lifted her chin and entangled her fingers in Sara's hair. The brunette brought her kisses to Catherine's neck.

"Mmmmm, that feels nice." Catherine moaned. Sara pressed her lips against Catherine's again. This time though, their moaning intermingled. The redhead moved her hands up Sara's shirt and undid her bra. Catherine moved her hands to Sara's stomach and then her breasts. Sara smiled through the kiss as Catherine pulled her bra off and played with her breasts. Sara ran her hands on Catherine's collar bone and the on her shoulders, pulling the shirt with them. Catherine's green silk shirt slipped off her arms. Sara looked at the freckled shoulders and smiled. Her lips gently kissed the skin of Catherine's shoulders, collarbone and then lips. Catherine's hands slid down to Sara's hips and then grabbed the bottom of her ribbed tank. Sara moaned as Catherine lifted her shirt over her breasts and then moved her lips to gently suck on one. Sara grabbed her shirt and threw it to the floor and then attacked Catherine. Sara lay on top of her supervisor and kissed her passionately. Sara moved her hand to Catherine's bra clasp and she undid it. Sara lowered herself to Catherine's breasts as she pulled off the black bra. Her lips softly kissed Catherine's breast and then she ran her tongue over the hardened nipple.

"Jesus, Sara." Catherine moaned. Sara looked at her and smiled. The brunette got off the couch and turned Catherine's hips towards her. Sara undid Catherine's pant button and pulled them off.

"What are you doing?" Catherine giggled. Sara leaned forward and kissed Catherine's stomach as she pulled off the redhead's thong. Sara looked at Catherine in all her nudity.

"You wouldn't." Catherine said when she saw Sara's grin. The brunette positioned herself between Catherine's legs and slowly slid her tongue inside her. "Oh! You would." Catherine moaned leaning back. Sara could hear Catherine moaning and gasping as she gently moved her tongue. Catherine wrapped her fingers in Sara's hair and gently pulled on it. Sara groaned, sending vibrations in her lips and tongue, causing Catherine to groan as well. Sara moved a hand up Catherine's body and found one of her breast. Catherine dug her fingertips in Sara's back as the brunette fondled her breast. Sara slid her tongue out of Catherine.

"What are you doing?" Catherine said panicked that Sara wouldn't finish. Sara pressed her lips against Catherine and slid her fingers inside her. The redhead lips parted as she rested her forehead on Sara's shoulder. Catherine wrapped her legs around Sara, trapping her between her legs. Sara thrust her fingers as hard and as deep as they would go. Catherine moaned and gasped in Sara's shoulder. Sara loved the feeling of Catherine's warm, naked body against hers. Sara placed a kiss on her supervisor's shoulder and then nibbled gently on her earlobe as she roughened her touch inside her. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara and moaned in her ear. Catherine's muscles clenched and her moaning became louder.

"Oh, God!" Catherine said as her orgasm shook her body. Sara felt the warmth trickle down her hand as she removed it from Catherine. Sara placed her hands on Catherine's thighs and kissed her lips passionately. Catherine groaned as Sara's teeth gently closed on her bottom lip. Catherine's hands made their way to Sara's breasts. Catherine forced Sara to lie down and kept kissing her passionately. Sara moaned as Catherine began sucking on one of her breasts. The brunette placed both hands on Catherine's perfect ass and gently squeezed it whenever Catherine's tongue ran over her nipple. Catherine kissed Sara's stomach as she undid her jean button, revealing hot pink boy shorts.

"I never pictured you for a pink girl." Catherine grinned.

"I'm just full of surprises." Sara grinned back. Catherine gave her a seductive smiled and kissed Sara' clit through her underwear. Sara moaned as Catherine did so. The jeans fell to the floor and Catherine kissed Sara's lips again. As Catherine kept kissing Sara, her hand slid down the brunette's stomach. Just as Catherine slipped her hand in Sara's panties, her pager went off. The supervisor let out a groan and grabbed her pager. Her eyes moved to Sara's as she bit her lower lip.

"4-19 at the Tangiers and everyone else is out, can you…" Catherine began. Sara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said sliding off the couch. Sara picked up her jeans. "But you'll owe me one, big time." She added as she slipped the pants on. Catherine watched as Sara slipped on her bra and her tank top on. Catherine got off the couch and wrapped her arms around Sara's neck. Catherine placed her lips against Sara's ear and whispered to her all the things she would do to the brunette as soon as their shift would be done. Sara's knee buckled as Catherine spoke.

"Okay then!" Sara said, "I'm gonna go take care of that 4-19 and I will see you in the backseat of your car later." She added as she kissed Catherine. Sara walked out the room with a huge smile on her face. Catherine dressed up and sat at her desk as she continued the work she was working on previously. Her eyes were on her work, but her thoughts were on what she would be doing with Sara later.

* * *

**Leave a review... Thank You**

**Honor & Kate :)**


	2. Car Sex

**Finally managed to get chapter 2 written for peeps ... well Cath88 did haha.. **

**DISCLAIMER -- *sigh***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Their shift had ended an hour ago, and instead of heading home they were in an alley off the strip.

"You ready for this babe? Considering I do owe you one." She whispered into Sara's ear. They were currently half naked in the back of the car, Catherine had 'borrowed' a pair of handcuffs and had handcuffed Sara to the door.

Sara nodded at her question. Still a little in shock at Catherine doing such a thing. Their eyes met as Catherine ran her hand down between the valley of Sara's breasts, moving lower as her other hand pinched her nipple. Catherine moved and kissed Sara passionately on the mouth as her hand reached unto the waistband of her pants, inserting a finger, then adding another one.

Sara moaned as Catherine started to thrust her fingers in and out. "Oh God, Cath." Sara mumbled between kisses.

"Mmmm, Sara, your so tight tonight honey." Catherine mumbled against her lips before moving southwards, taking one of Sara's nipples into her mouth, sucking on it, letting it go with a pop, she kissed Sara again. Sara was moaning louder now so Catherine added a third finger and pressed her body against Sara's. The shock of the third finger make Sara arched and she hit her head off the door. She winced in pain, but it was overtaken by pleasure as Catherine thrust hard into her, going deeper.

"OH MY GOD!" Sara screamed. Her release was close.

Catherine pulled her fingers out of her and trailed her tongue down Sara once more. Licking each nipple with the tip of it before heading down over her stomach and lower. Catherine sat up a little and took Saras pants off before playing with Sara's engorged nub and teasing her a little. ''Cath, your going to kill me baby. Please." Sara begged. Catherine plunged her tongue deep inside Sara causing the brunette to scream causing Catherine to push further into her. Catherine moved her hand again and thrust her fingers inside, her tongue staying on her nub.

Catherine rolled her tongue in gentle circles and thrust her fingers, giving Sara twice the pleasure. Sara was reaching breaking point.

"Come on, baby. Come for me." Catherine whispered before taking her tongue and dragging it over Sara's clit for the last time.

Sara let out a scream and hit her head off the door again. She spilt her juices, eyes closed as Catherine took her fingers out of Sara and licked up the dripping mess.

"Mmmm Sara, you taste good too." Catherine smiled as she sat up and undid the handcuffs allowing Sara to sit up. Sara rubbed her wrists a little, before looking up at Catherine with a michevious glint in her eyes. Moving closer to Catherine's face Sara kissed her and whispered. "I am so using those on you."

* * *

**Review please?**

**Honor and Kate.... AND KATE... ITS OVER TO YOU!!! :) MWAHAHAHA!**


End file.
